Recently, silicon carbide has been used in various electronic devices as a semi-conductor material for various purposes. In particular, the silicon carbide is very useful because the silicon carbide has the superior physical strength and high resistance against the chemical attack. In addition, the silicon carbide represents the superior electronic characteristics, such as the high radiation hardness, high breakdown filed, relatively wide bandgap, high saturated electron drift velocity, high operating temperature, and high absorption and emission of quantum energy in the blue, violet and ultraviolet bands of a spectrum.
In general, in a procedure of fabricating silicon carbide powder, after forming a mixture by mixing a carbon source and a silicon carbide source, the mixture is reacted so that silicon carbide powder is finally fabricated. In this case, the reaction temperature, that is, the synthesis temperature is very important in control of a grain size of the silicon carbide powder.
If the synthesis temperature is equal to 1700° C. or below, the grain size of the silicon carbide powder is formed less than 10 μm. In order to form the silicon carbide powder having a grain size of 50 μm or more, a high-temperature synthesis process is requested with a synthesis temperature of 2000° C. or above. However, the high-temperature process may cause a sub-material in a synthesis reactor to be damaged and the product yield is significantly lowered.
Therefore, when the silicon carbide powder having a grain size of several tens of micrometers or more is fabricated by synthesizing the silicon carbide powder, a method of fabricating silicon carbide powder which can grow grains at the low temperature is requested.